


Here She Comes

by Magical_Moonlight_Princess



Series: The TARDIS GHOST [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fix it: Episode: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Moonlight_Princess/pseuds/Magical_Moonlight_Princess
Summary: The Doctor has never given up trying to save River properly, or at least freeing her from the Library. The Doctor finally thinks she has found a way for her wife to be with her and have a physical form without her body. What if River becomes the new ‘TARDIS GHOST’?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: The TARDIS GHOST [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Here She Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and it had never left and I fell in love with it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I was thinking it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

The Doctor sat in her TARDIS. She was thinking about her fam. She quite liked this group. They were fun. 

There was Yaz, who was a police officer, who was committed to doing good in her life. There was Ryan, who never let his dyspraxia stop him from doing anything in his life and would keep going even though he did need encouragement at times. That she was always happy to do. Besides we all need a bit of encouragement now and then. 

And then there was Graham. He was a dear really. Always trying to brighten the mood and cheer you up. She felt bad for Graham about Grace. The doctor knew what it was like to lose someone so important to you. 

Whenever she thought about Grace her mind went to River. She never told anyone about River. That would be impolite and they didn’t need her moping about her wife when it was so long ago and their loss was so recent.. 

It didn’t stop her from thinking about what happened though. She still never gave up on River. She would never forgive herself if she did. Whenever she was alone she would try to think of a way to save her properly, or at the very least, set her free from The Library. If she couldn’t bring her back in her body she could at least find a way for her to be free and not trapped on one planet's computer. Let her still have her own adventures. 

That was when she thought of something. A way to still have her wife with her. She jumped up and ran to the TARDIS console and checked if it was even possible. If the TARDIS could even take it. Checking for any flaws. Wherever she checked it looked like her Old Girl could easily take it with no problem. The Doctor smiled to herself. 

“Well, looks life I have found a way to set her free. What do you think Old Girl? Want her around permanently with us?” She told her TARDIS her plan and asked if it was possible and if the TARDIS was ok with it. 

The TARDIS made happy hums, giving her approval. That made the Doctor happy, but she knew that the TARDIS was not the only approval she needed. She needed River's approval just as much as the TARDIS as this plan heavily applied to both of them. But she also felt like she should have her Gangs approval for their new member of Team Tardis. 

She decided to wait for her Gang to wake up before she went to get River. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next morning, Team TARDIS came out to find the Doctor in the control room looking both hopeful, excited and nervous. They were all wondering what this was all about and wondering what their next adventure was. 

“Hiya Gang, guess what. We might have a new member with us!” the Doctor called out. That confused everyone. 

“What do you mean Doctor?” Yaz asked. 

“You see Gang, there is this person very close to me that died a long time ago saving about 4000 people. The most I was able to do was save her consciousness in the Database of the planet meaning she is still pretty much alive but stuck. I was planning on keeping her there safe until I found a way to save her properly or set her free without dying. I believe I found a way to do the second one.” she told them happily. “She's pretty much going to be the TARDIS Ghost. Probably. Once I get her permission.” 

“What do you mean we are going to get a ghost?” Graham asked. 

“Pretty much, I can connect her living consciousness in the TARDIS and give her a physical form to walk around in, a bit like a ghost just not see through and she can control if she can be touched or go through stuff.” the Doctor explained “So, what do you think? Want to help me?” she asked hopefully. 

They all looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Sure thing” Yaz said. 

“Why not,” Graham said. 

“Sounds fun,” Ryan said. 

The Doctor smiled and turned to the console to take them to the Library. “Ok, Just have to get River’s permission and we can get started.” The TARDIS was making its wheezing sound again before giving the Doctor something that the others did not know but looked like a big USB stick. Then the Doctor got a pair of ear pieces before she ran out of the TARDIS into the Library. “You three stay inside, I will let you know what to do after I talk to River!” 

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  


She was able to park right outside the lift to get down to the main computer where River was saved. She kept bouncing on her toes on the lift a bit impatient with how slow it was going. Once she was inside, she ran over to the controls and put on a headset she was about to use to get in the computer and see her wife again. Once she put it on, she was knocked unconscious. 

When she could see again, she was outside a white mansion on a lawn of green grass. A bit like where a billionaire would live. She thought that it all looked quite nice. 

When she looked up at the house she saw a beautiful woman in a white dress with blonde curly hair. She recognized her in a heartbeat. That was River. River was looking down at her and as soon as she saw her, she ran down to her. They met in a big hug. 

“Hello Sweetie” River whispered to her. 

“You recognize me?” the Doctor asked, pleasantly surprised. 

“Well, after that embarrassing start to our date in Drilliam, I realized I needed to do more research so I don’t mistake anymore of your faces again. Even if I thought I would never see you again.” River explained with a cheeky smirk on her face. The Doctor smiled at her. 

“Well, you might be seeing me a bit more than you think” the Doctor confessed. 

“Oh really? And why is that? You are not really the type for social visits.” River asked. “Not that I mind you coming” 

“We need a place to talk about this. Is there a quiet place inside where we can sit?” the Doctor asked, looking at the building. 

“Well, it is a big house, and not many people live in it” River answered. 

River and the Doctor walked hand in hand to the house, and before they knew it, they were in a room alone with a table and some chairs. The Doctor was a little bit confused by this, never having been in here before, but River seemed content, taking a sip of a glass of champagne as if it was perfectly normal.

“So what are you here for, Doctor? Because like I said outside, you are not really the type for social visits.” River asked, putting her glass down.

“I think I found a way to let you actually be in the universe again.” the Doctor said. Rivers' eyes widened a little at that. 

“‘Let me actually be in the universe again?’ she repeated. As in no longer trapped in the Library, but not in my actual body?” River confirmed, looking a little bit skeptical and a little bit worried at this.

‘Yes.“ the Doctor confirmed. 

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” River asked a bit worried about this and wanted to know what was going to happen to her.

“I am able to connect you inside the TARDIS like how you are in here, but you would have more control and freedom. You would be able to walk in and out of the TARDIS and explore any planet or ship the TARDIS landed on” the Doctor explained. River looked interested. 

“So how far am I able to leave the TARDIS?” River asked. 

“Doesn't matter how big or small the planet or space ship is, if the TARDIS landed on it, you could survive on it as long as the TARDIS is on it. But you won't be able to leave without the TARDIS.” the Doctor explained. She was glad River seemed interested in the idea. 

“Will I have a form? Like a physical form?” River asked.

“You will have your physical form whenever you want and act like you were before you died to anyone around you but any harm done to you like bullets or other weapons would go right through you. But you will look like you do now with whatever clothes you want” the Doctor explained. 

“Are you sure you are able to do this. I mean, does the TARDIS have the capacity to be able to do this?” River asked, trying not to get her hopes up, thinking this was too good to be true. 

“I asked the Old Girl and she can do it easily. She is also happy to have you with us again. You would just have to be stuck with me if that is not too bad.” The Doctor was joking, but was really hoping that River could handle having her around all the time. They may have lasted 24 years but that was nothing compared to eternity, and just because the Doctor wanted it more than anything in the universe, did not mean it was the same for River.

A huge smile broke out on River’s face. “Doctor, I would love more than anything to be stuck with you. I think it is more like you having to put up with me on your travels.” River told her, reaching out to hold the Doctors hand who gladly accepted it with a smile. 

“You, traveling the universe with me? What could be better? Oh, that's right. Nothing.” They giggled at that. “So, will you let me do this, or would you rather stay in this world?”

“If I’m being honest, being in the TARDIS with you would be better than any dream world this place can offer me. I mean don’t get me wrong, it is nice in here, but it does not have the same thrill, the same excitement, the same joy it is with you and the TARDIS and all that the universe has to offer. I miss all of that. I can accept being put in the TARDIS if I can’t have my body back.”

The Doctor smiled, happy to have the chance to have River traveling with her. She stood up.

“Alright then. Come on, let's get a move on” the Doctor said lightheartedly with her smile still on her face. River chuckled at her wife.

“Alright,” River replied, getting up.

““I'll see you on the other side” the Doctor said, still clasping Rivers' hands. 

“You better, my love” River whispered. 

Getting out of the computer, the Doctor began to work. She pressed on the earpiece to give her fam instructions on what to do to prepare the TARDIS. She took the device that she brought out of the TARDIS with her and stuck it in the port, transferring River's soul into it. Once River was downloaded, the Doctor raced back to the TARDIS. She clicked her fingers and the TARDIS door opened for her right before she crossed the threshold. “OK. got her, now, we need to connect her into the TARDIS and we are good to go.” She was already at the console, working feverishly. 

Team TARDIS didn't know what to do. They just stood out of the way so the Doctor could do her work in peace and call on them if she needed. Before they knew it, there was a golden glow of dust and mist appearing in the TARDIS console room, swirling around until a figure started materializing. A woman in a white outfit with mad curly blond hair. She had her eyes closed and her mouth parted slightly as if she was sleeping. 

The Doctor turned to the woman, staring at her almost dreamily. When the swirling stopped the woman opened her eyes. She turned her head slightly and started to sway her body and twitch her fingers as if she had forgotten how to use them. She lifted her arms, staring at her hands, turning them over.

The Doctor took a hesitant step forward, then called out quietly, “River?” 

Rivers' head snapped towards the Doctor then smiled at her. “Hello Sweetie.” She spread out her arms. “I believe it was a success!” 

The Doctor ran up to her and stopped right in front of her; she raised her hand and cupped River’s cheek, who in turn mirrored the gesture. The Doctor then reached up and gave her wife a light kiss. “Hello Love. Welcome aboard.” 

River looked at the others realizing she didn’t recognize them. “Sweetie, do you think you could introduce me to your new friends?” 

“Oh, right. These are my friends Yaz, Ryan and Graham.” The Doctor pointed to each person as she spoke. “Fam.” She put her arm around River. “This is Professor River Song. My wife” 

“Your wife?” Yaz and Rayn asked, surprised. Graham looked surprised too but just accepted it. 

“Pleasure to meet you” Graham greeted River and held out his hand to shake hers, which she accepted. 

“Pleasure to meet you too” River answered, shaking his hand. River then walked up to Yaz and Ryan to shake their hands too. “It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I’m glad you have been keeping my wife company. She should never be alone” 

“We are glad to keep her company. All the places have been proper awesome” said Ryan. 

“It’s been fun and a good learning experience,” added Yaz 

“It certainly is,” River said with a little chuckle, remembering some of the times she and the Doctor had had. She was excited to make new memories and to know her wife’s new friends better. Yep. her future here started to look bright. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Soon the humans were tired and needed sleep. They had all decided to go to the sitting area where there were comfy chairs and couches to talk and get to know each other.. 

When the fam decided to go to bed it was just the Doctor and River left snuggled on a couch. 

“You seem to like my new friends,” the Doctor said hopefully. She wanted her wife to like the people she had been traveling with. 

“Yes I do. They seem like great people” River replied. 

“I'm glad you like them,” the Doctor said, with a happy smile. 

“By the way, do you happen to know what became of my diary?” River asked curiously, hoping nothing bad happened to her most valuable perception. It may have surprised some people but even though she had owned (stolen) many of the most valuable jewels and treasures in the universe, her diary was, to her, the most precious object she possessed. 

“Yes I do. Nardole retrieved it from the Library and brought it to me. I kept it in our room. I'll give it back to you” the Doctor said getting up. 

“I'll come with you. I want to take you to bed anyway.” River replied with a smirk, feeling better that it stayed in their room, and wanting to keep it (and the Doctor) in there. “After all, I want to find out what this body is like, and what it likes” 

The Doctor blushed.. “You're not the only one who wants to find that out,” she mumbled. River could not help but laugh. “And I can't think of anyone better to help me find out!” 

“Well, come on. Let's go then.” They both then ran to their room in the TARDIS, hand in hand, happy to finally be together, to never leave each other's sides, to not worry about the future. Just to be together. The Doctor and River Song. Time and Space. No End. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Author's Note:**

> I am wanting to make this into a Series but I can’t really think of any story lines right now. If any of you have any ideas for story lines or scenarios to put TEAM TARDIS with the now TARDIS GHOST River, so please let me know if you have any ideas. I will also except a Doctor and TARDIS GHOST River, or any member/s of TEAM TARDIS if you want one. I will be really interested but I am sorry if I am a bit slow. 
> 
> Just so you know, I am also doing a ‘Doctor Who characters watch the show’ (I love reading them but there are very little and nearly only ever have season 1 and sometimes 2) which takes place in this universe because I love the TARDIS GHOST River idea so much but that will be in its own series. 
> 
> Also sorry if the science part is crap, I am not great with science but I have tried even if I am not as proud of that part but it was the best I could do. I hope you at least enjoy the rest of it because it doesn't need to rerun the rest of this fic/series when I get to it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and are staying safe. Love.


End file.
